Hiei and the Angel
by Anime Encyclopedia
Summary: Hiei meets an angel. n't write now. G2G.


Hiei  
  
Hiei: Kate does not own Yu Yu Hakasho or me. *sob*  
  
Me: I do, however, own a collectible figure of Kurama!  
  
Hiei: *anime fall * *sweatdrop* What about me? *pouts*  
  
Me: They were sold out of you or else I would have gotten you.  
  
Hiei: Oh, Ok, well please read this fanfic, and R&R when you are done.  
  
Me: BTW, remember the episodes, the episodes called The Beasts of Maze Castle and Genbu, The Stone Beast? If you never saw them or don't remember them, then don't read this story. If you have seen these episodes, then you can read this story. It is a parody, and I am in it! YAY!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: The Gates of Betrayal  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama entered Maze Castle, not knowing they were being followed.  
  
Yusuke was trying to get Kuwabara to stop fighting with Hiei.  
  
"Children, please! Save it for the monsters!"  
  
Kurama chuckled, as no one was listening to Yusuke.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of light came rushing towards them from around the corner.  
  
Hiei stopped fighting, drew his sword, and slashed at the flash of light.  
  
A gasp could be heard, and the light fell from the sky onto the ground. The light faded, and everyone saw who it was.  
  
It was a girl. Yusuke was surprised, because she looked a lot like Keiko, except older and weaker. She was clutching the side of her stomach, blood gushing everywhere.  
  
"This is the thanks I get for coming to help Yusuke and the rest of the gang."  
  
"What the hell are you!?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"You should know, Yusuke Urameshi. (sp?) I am a Spirit Detective, just like you."  
  
"Did Koenma send you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No." said the girl.  
  
"I knew it! It's a hoax!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
The girl hit him on the head.  
  
"King Yama sent me, you dimwit."  
  
Hiei was shocked. King Yama sent a puny Ningen to help him, Hiei? That was outrageous. He could survive on his own. He needed no help.  
  
Yusuke looked at the girl. She looked weak, but really pretty. How could she help them? By sleeping with The Four Saint Beasts?  
  
Yusuke tried to imagine this, but got whacked upside the head instead.  
  
Yusuke looked to see who had whacked him, and saw it was the girl. She leaned over to him, and whispered into his ear, "You know I can read minds right?"  
  
Yusuke blushed. He never thought of that.  
  
Hiei looked over at the blushing Yusuke and the laughing girl. Suddenly, he felt a pang of jealousy. Why? This girl had nothing he wanted - right?  
  
"By the way, I never really got to introduce myself! My name is Kate."  
  
"Kate? What a weird name...." Kuwabara said.  
  
"DIE KUWABARA!!!" *slices his hand off*  
  
"AHH! MY HAND! MY HAND! MY HAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh get over it you baby!" Kate said.  
  
"Wah." Kuwabara cried and he stuck his tongue out at Kate.  
  
"You know, we really should get going to the first gate." Hiei watched as Kate transformed into what looked like an angel. She had large, beautiful wings that could make her fly faster than Hiei could run. Hiei frowned. How could anyone be faster than him?  
  
Kate lowered herself to the ground when she finished transforming.  
  
"Would anyone like a ride? How about you Yusuke?"  
  
"Awesome! I get to fly an angel! Hehe!" Yusuke smiled.  
  
"Hey! You could at least carry the injured!" Kuwabara yelled, clutching his arm and whimpering.  
  
"I'm taking Yusuke and here are the reasons: Hiei, you are fast enough without my help. Kurama, same with you. And Kuwabara, you are just plain freaky."  
  
"I AM NOT!" He shouted. "I'LL SHOW YOU!" His Spirit Sword materialized, and before she knew it, Kate's right wing had been struck by the sword.  
  
"Blasted!" Kate collapsed to the ground, her wings disappearing.  
  
"Are you alright Kate?" Kurama asked, checking her for injuries.  
  
"Yes, of course I'm fine, damnit!" she yelled, and fell to the ground again.  
  
Hiei sighed, then scooped her up and started to run towards the gate. When he stopped, they were already there, but he kept his hold on Kate.  
  
"Um, Hiei, we are here, you can put me down now."  
  
"No, I can't. Your ankle is broken." Not like I should care, but...  
  
"How can my ankle be broken?"  
  
"Well, when that nitwit Kuwabara slashed your wing, it disappeared and you fell to the ground. You were flying pretty high up, so you fell a good distance to the ground. The impact of the ground and your ankle caused your ankle to break."  
  
"Oh, well you can put me down though."  
  
"You shouldn't be walking."  
  
"It's fine. Really."  
  
Hiei raised an eyeborw, and Kate gave up hope of arguing.  
  
After a few akward seconds of silence, Hiei noticed that Kate was slightly shivering. He took of his cloak, and wrapped it around her. Kate started to blush, as he wasn't wearing a shirt. He noticed her blushing, and inwardly chuckled. Why would she be embarrassed?  
  
A/N: How was that? I know this moves a little fast, but TOO BAD! It's MY fanfic! *laughes* I can do anything I want with it! But don't worry, it will slow down in the next chapter! TTYL! Ja ne! 


End file.
